M14 EBR
The United States Navy Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) is an American selective fire military rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge with its 20 round detachable box magazine. The weapon is intended to be an upgrade for the surplus M14s by turning the outdated design into a modern battle rifle with heavy modifications. It takes the standard M14 action, replaces the 22" barrel with an 18" barrel and adds a chassis stock with a telescoping butt stock, a pistol grip, a gas lock front sight and bipod. Picatinny rails are added at 3, 6, 9 and 12 o' clock of the barrel, surrounding it and enabling attachments such as optics or other accessories to be put onto the weapon. A DC Vortex flash hider is also used to replace the standard flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop/release similar to that of the M4 carbine is also added onto the rifle. The EBR stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy, and a plastic handshield and M68 CCO are also added as standard external accessories, though they are sometimes replaced with a vertical foregrip and magnifying scope for better handling and for better use in a designated marksman role. A suppressor can be mounted on the muzzle brake, though the U.S. military did not adopt one to active service. It was originally built for use with units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs, though the US coast guard and United States Army are also being armed with them. The EBRs are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat, making it versatile and fit for any combat mission. The M14 EBR has an effective range of approximately 500 meters, though it is extended to 800+ meters with optics. It has a fire rate of 700- 750 rounds per minute firing from the 20 round magazine. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M14 EBR, called the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced in game, is a Battle Rifle in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The weapon fills in the gap between the assault rifles and sniper rifles, combining and striking a balance between the accuracy and damage of sniper rifles and the fire rate and magazine size of assault rifles. It is available for all classes (Assault, Recon, Engineer and Medic), provided that it is unlocked first by ranking up. The weapon is semi-automatic in game and uses a 10 round detachable box magazine. It is highly accurate and does high damage, but is balanced by its relatively low rate of fire, and inability to utilize unlocked optics. These traits make the M14 EBR very deadly at medium to long range combat against weapons such as assault rifles and SMGs, though it is at a disadvantage in close quarters combat. It's iron sights can prove difficult to use and get used to, but they are in fact one of the best iron sights in the game Trivia *The weapons & gadgets menu in-game states that the weapon is unlocked at Level 21, however the weapon is unlocked at Level 19. Due to this the player is not notified when the weapon is unlocked at Level 19 and instead they are notified at Level 21. This was a freak accident by the developers and it may be patched in the future. *When using this weapon with the Assault class in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it causes the player to lose their grenade launcher, which counts as one of the two gadgets for each class, and is instead replaced by C4 to compensate (the M14 EBR has no grenade launcher undermounted. The same applies for other weapons like shotguns and WWII weapons when using the Assault class). Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2